This is the Place where I love you
by HurricaneHal3y
Summary: We all know that Rue dies in the end but what did she think? and what comes after death?  Rue's POV. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.


**Well hello there, here is my fanfic. about Rue oh i love her but she just had to die. This is what i think would happen in HER P.O.V. Sorry only a One-shot no sequels or anything  
**

**Sadly i don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does (and is evil for putting the date on Mocking jay the 24th or 23th i can't remember!) **

**Hope ya like it.  
**

**

* * *

**

I ran trying to hurry up to the third fire so Katniss would have time. _only a little bit farther..._I think and I see the spot where I planned our third trick.

My heart raced as I ran for the flat ground, when I tripped and fell leaving a small cut on my arm. I struggle to get out when I look up and see the boy from district 1 smile. _oh no, oh no, oh no_

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" I yell as I pull at the rope.

I look up at the boy and I see his arm raise with a sharp spear facing down at me.

My heart pounds. This is the end. I squeeze my eyes shut when I hear someone coming through the trees.

"I'm coming Rue, I'm coming!" I hear her scream.

But it's too late I see the boys arm thrush down and I feel the pain, I cry out. I dare to look down at my stomach which is white hot with pain. I see Katniss shoot an arrow through district 1's neck out of the tears in my eyes.

I hear a cannon, must be his...

"Are there more? Are there more?" She shouts. I have to say no several times before she understands, my voice, it hurts to talk I no i'm dying.

I have rolled on my side, my body curved in and around the spear that the boy threw in me. Katniss shoves the boy away from me and pulls out her knife, freeing me from the net. She looked towards my wound and crouches beside me. I reach my hand towards her and she grabs it tightly.

"You blew up the food?" I whispered hopefully.

"Every last bit," She says.

"You have to win."I manage to spit out.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now," She says. I can't help but smile weakly.

"Don't go."I say and tightening my grip on Katniss's hand.

"Of Course not. I'm Staying right here. I promise," She says. She moves in closer to me, pulling my head into her lap. I ignore the pain and try to smile, Katniss reaches up and brushes my hair behind my ear, I see that tears are running down her face. "Don't cry, don't cry" I whisper. She doesn't look up so I no she didn't hear me.

"Sing," I say. She looks at me for a moment confused , gives a small cough and begins to sing.

_"Deep in the meadow, under a willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I shut my eyes, breathing slowly.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I draw one last shaky breath before I hear my cannon, but before I go I hear a dreaded scream filled with sadness and anger then I see complete darkness.

* * *

It feels like I had been asleep for a long time when I hear "Rue, Rue!" The scene changes and I see a boy, no my brother who I lost to the games 2 years ago with his hand out-stretched to me. He's smiling.

I take his hand and see the scene better.

The place where I'm at is bright, filled with soft and light colors There is a golden arch with woven flowers around it.

Beyond the arch i see kids, teenagers, thousands and thousands of teenagers.

'Where...?' I began.

My brother cuts me off. 'Everyone who dies in the hunger games, comes here, we don't know where 'here' is exactly but its perfect'

"How many,how many kids?" I ask. He frowns.

"The Capitol are evil people, since the 1st hunger games up to the 74th 1,726 people are they keep comming"

I frown too. He goes beyond the arch. I stay put. I see the boy from district one, the boy who killed me. he notices me looking at him and he smiles and mouths 'i'm sorry'/ I smile back at him. My brother sees that i'm looking nervous. "don't worry there are no enemy's, everyone here is on the same side, we're all friends."

"Come, everyone's been waiting for you!" he says. And for the first time since the beginning of the games, I smile.

* * *

**Sooooo...'ow did you 'ike it?**

**R&R Please review,REVIEW!**


End file.
